


throw down the roses

by Ejunkiet



Series: pearls and monopoly money [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 One Last Time, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/Ejunkiet
Summary: There's nothing soft or slow about the second kiss.





	throw down the roses

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this back before the release of The Episode (Tm). This is a break down of That Kiss in the promos and the moments surrounding it.

She kisses him first, and it's soft and slow.

She kisses him, and it's a surprise to them both, even as her fingers curl into themselves, clenching into fists at her side to stop herself from reaching out to bring him in closer.

It's not as if she'd woken up this morning and thought that this, this was the day. The day that she acts on the dangerous undercurrent of tension that runs between them - when he pushes into her personal space, eyes dark and heavy-lidded and glittering like a dare - _what are you gonna do about it?_

His fingers trace the curve of her cheek, her jaw, and she can feel the soft brush of his breath against her skin, heady and warm.

 _Elizabeth_.

Her eyes flutter shut and she acts on impulse, chasing the spark between them, the lingering questions of _why not_ and _what if._ It's not until she breaks away to take a breath, her cheeks flushed with the exhilaration of what she is doing, that she remembers herself. Remembers who she is - mother, _wife_ \- and, perhaps more importantly, who _he_ is, and the weight of the history between them.

She opens her eyes to meet his gaze and it's dark and unwavering in its intensity, as inscrutable as it has always been. He doesn't speak, just watches her for a long moment, and she's opening her mouth to say - something, anything - when he licks his lips and moves in, angling his head until he can capture her mouth with his.

There's nothing soft or slow about the second kiss. He claims her mouth like he owns it, with pure hunger almost overwhelming in its intensity, and she has to reach out to him to keep herself steady, fingers scrambling for purchase along the jut of his shoulders. Her hands anchor themselves at the back of his neck as he catches her around her waist, bringing her in closer as he licks into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

He’s hot against her as he steps in closer, all long lines and lean muscle as his hands dip beneath the hem of her shirt, sliding to palm her waist as his mouth drops to her jaw. She shudders as he trails a line of biting kisses up her neck, tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue and she drops her grip to his shoulders, the scrape of her nails leaving trails of red on his skin.

He hums appreciatively, biting down against her earlobe before he murmurs low into her ear.

“How much time we got before the kids get home?”

She lets out a breathless laugh - at the question, at the situation, and she can feel the curve of his smile against her throat, the huff of his breath as he laughs with her.

“Not a lot.”

His eyes gleam as he pulls back just enough to meet her gaze, that half-smile teasing at the corner of his mouth.

“Okay.”

The situation is rapidly escalating out of control by the time the sound of the front door opening reaches them from down the hall and the accompanying footsteps force them to break apart.

Even then, they stay close for a moment, catching their breath, and if she’s disappointed when he pulls back, reforming the distance between them, she won't acknowledge it out loud.

“I'll be seeing you, Elizabeth.”

And then he's gone.


End file.
